A Different Kind Of Power
by splashfire99
Summary: In the aftermath of Rainbow Rocks, the now powerless Dazzlings split up as they have no use for each other now.But in their separate lives, they each encounter the three separate members of a famous boy group, and they realise that the boys may just be the keys to helping them regain their voices and maybe even stronger magic. But could that change? AdagioXOC,AriaXOC,SonataXOC
1. Chapter 1: The Split

**Chapter 1: The Split**

**Splashfire99:** Helloooo! First time writing a MLP fanfic here! Hope you'll enjoy it!

I wasn't really that much interested in MLP until Rainbow Rocks. After watching this movie, I found myself strangely attached to The Dazzlings, and had the sudden urge to write a fanfic about them. So..here it is!

In the very corner of a library, at an empty table, sat a young teenage girl. She held a book open and upright on the table, and seemed to be scowling rather grumpily at the pages. She wore a dark coloured hoodie with the hood over her head, and there were a few strands of light autumn locks visibly framing her face. Her eyes were dark pink and filled with bitterness, and her skin was golden yellow. The girl sat alone at her chair, flipping her book so frequently, that it was obvious that she wasn't caring to actually read it properly. Many people sitting around her assumed she was one of those school dropouts that had nothing better to do on a Friday afternoon. No one knew there was a siren in their midst, or the Leader of the sirens, to be exact, known as Adagio Dazzle. But she had been there for almost two hours already. As Adagio flipped through the rather dull(in her point of view) story, she tried, very quietly, to hum a specific note. But almost as soon as she had started, the hum broke off with a grunt of dismay. "Off tune..again." She muttered to herself. "Idiot Rainbooms. My plan was perfect!" She did not say 'our' plan was perfect, as in her point of view, her fellow sirens Aria and Sonata had almost nothing to do with the planning stage of their plan to rule the world. They weren't exactly friends either: they were just in the same group, being sirens. Now that the Rainbooms had ruined everything and robbed them of their powers and enchanted singing voices, there was no longer anything binding them together. After their gems were smashed and they were booed off the stage, they had argued for a while, before deciding to split. They never liked each other anyway, so why would they stick together after this? As she flipped through the book, Adagio rolled her eyes at the thought of Aria and Sonata. "Both of them are idiots." She grumbled under her breath. "At least this way, I don't have to put up with their nonsense." Despite saying this, she couldn't help but feel a small tinge of loneliness, and right now, she hoped she would hear Aria and Sonata's constant bickering. But all the same, she thought it would be better this way...right?  
>While Adagio was sitting alone in the library, right at the other side of the city, a girl with violet hair with green streaks,two ponytails and violet eyes sat on a seat in the cinema, surrounded by strangers. The movie Now You See Me was projected on-screen, as the audience watched it intently with wide eyes of anticipation. However, the violet haired girl wasn't absorbing much from the movie or its plot. But occasionally, she would lightly touch her neck with a grim look on her face, like as though she had lost a necklace or something. She had the strong urge to sing, considering there were many people sitting around her, but she knew it would be no good. Firstly, thanks to Twilight Sparkle and her friends(a.k.a the Rainbooms), the precious gem that had once hung around her neck(and the necks of Adagio and Sonata), the gem that had given her the power to create tension amongst people and then feed off that energy, had been destroyed, so her voice would have no effect on anyone. Secondly, when the gem was destroyed, it had also taken her beautiful singing voice with it. If she sang, she would surely get thrown out for creating noise. The girl shut her mouth tightly to remind herself that. <em>Thanks a lot, Rainbooms,<em> she thought to herself spitefully, sipping on her soft drink. Her voice was gone, and so was her sole purpose as a siren. _Pull yourself together, Aria Blaze,_ the girl thought. _You'll survive eventually, without Adagio and Sonata._ Adagio was always too commanding and bossy, while Sonata was always the dumb one who hardly had a clue what was going on. In fact, Aria thought that Sonata sometimes didn't know a single thing on what was going on around her. To be rid of both of them was a good thing...right? Compared to Aria's whirling thoughts, the dialogue of the movie seemed distant and echo-like.  
>Meanwhile, right at the edge of the city, yet another one of the sirens was standing near the harbour, looking down at the sea with a blank look on her face.<p>

And munching hungrily on a taco.

The girl's blue hair streaked with dark blue blew gently in the breeze, as her dark pink eyes stared down into the rippling water at her reflection. After a while, she shuddered with a soft squeal as a gust of cold wind blew past her, and quickly tugged the hood of the hoodie she wore over her head. Then, she finished her taco, threw away some rubbish, and continued to stare absently into the water over the railing. For moment, she saw her reflection change, her dark hoodie changing to become a dark pink shirt with long sleeves. A gem appeared on her neck, and her now dull pink eyes suddenly became full of confidence and life. The reflection smiled at her, before fading away once again to her normal reflection. The third siren, Sonata Dusk, sighed. She had no idea what exactly to do, now that her gem was gone, which meant she was powerless. Without her powers, there was no use hanging around anyone or returning to Canterlot High. Sonata felt as though she had just lost her purpose and goal, although, of course, she was quick at adapting to a normal, eventless life of a normal teenager. Even though she had to admit that being normal was pretty okay, she had no idea where to go without any goal-or any of her fellow sirens-to guide her. Following their defeat at the hands of the Rainbooms and the big split, Sonata guessed that Adagio should be cooped up somewhere grumbling about the Rainbooms. Sonata did resent them for taking away her source of power, but that was it, really. The only importance of that gem to her was that it seemed like the only thing that she could depend on to survive. But now that it was gone, would she fade away with time? At this thought, Sonata's eyes turned dimmer. The only thing she could think of to answer that was to wait and find out. With that, the teenager turned and walked away from the sea, aimlessly, to the streets.  
>After the movie had finished, Aria Blaze walked out of the cinema alone, down a deserted street. As she walked, she hummed a tune quietly to herself, her face still filled with dismay because she knew how out of tune she sounded. She couldn't help but hope that Adagio or Sonata or both of them would pop out anywhere, considering both of them were much better company than no one, regardless of whether she liked them or not. Aria pulled her hood over her head. She'd never felt so miserable in her life. Now what could she do? Make friends? She frowned in disgust at the word" friends". Ugh, no way. She didn't want to end up like those goody two shoes the Rainbooms or any of the other Canterlot High students. What about...finding love? Ewww, even worse! Aria grimaced, and then snapped back to reality when a small piece of paper, carried by the breeze, suddenly smacked right into her face. "What the-" Startled, she snatched the small paper slip off her face and was about to angrily throw it away when the word" Concert" caught her eye. She gently held the slip in her fingers and carefully read it. It was then she realised that it was actually a ticket to a concert! 'Triple Rewind Charity Concert at Amethyst Hall, Friday 4p.m.' It read. Obviously, Triple Rewind must have been the name of a group. A singing group. Aria's eyes widened with sudden interest. She had always liked music...maybe it would be a good idea to go and watch them since she had nothing better to do? After all, the concert would start in half an hour, and Amethyst Hall was only a stone's throw away from here. Shrugging, Aria Blaze shoved her hands in her pockets and walked off in that direction.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Enter: Triple Rewind

Chapter 2: Enter: Triple Rewind

The moment Aria Blaze entered the concert hall, a stream of excited squeals and chatters engulfed her ears. Many fans had already arrived in the hall early, and it wasn't long before Aria was pushed along with the crowds. With much pushing and shoving, she finally managed to snag an empty seat in the crowded concert hall. She caught a glimpse of a shirt which one teenage girl was wearing. It was plain white with a big red heart which had pink words written in cursive on it: "I'm a Triple Rewinder!" Aria raised her eyebrow sceptically. Whoever this Triple Rewind group was, they seemed to have quite the number of loyal fans, since she realised at least three quarters of the audience was wearing identical t-shirts. As a siren banished from Equestria a long time ago, Aria had never heard of them before. Why not?  
>Just then, loud upbeat music filled the hall, and coloured lights flashed onto the stage. The noise from the surrounding girls got twice as loud, making Aria flinch. There was a flash of white light from the stage, and when it faded, screams of joy erupted from the audience. Three teenage boys had appeared onstage, waving enthusiastically at the crowd. Numerous teenagers amongst the crowd jumped up and down and stretched their hands out towards the boys onstage, while continuing to scream hysterically. Two teenage girls in front of Aria excitedly held up a small red transparent billboard. Which much effort, Aria read the words written on the other side of the board: "We Love Allegro!" <em>Which one's Allegro?<em> Aria thought, staring back at the stage. She was around the middle of the hall, so she was able to get a good look at the boys.

The boy which stood closer to the front of the stage had red brown hair with bluish green eyes. His skin was light, creamy brown. He wore a red shirt with a brown jacket that had a hood behind, and a brown tie. He wore a pair of jet black jeans that had what Aria assumed was his cutie Mark printed on the left leg: A yellow Sun with a red microphone in front of it. This must've been the leader of the group.

The other two boys stood at either side behind the red brown haired one, but they both had smiles on their faces as well and projected as much confidence as he did. The boy standing to his left had silver grey hair, hazel eyes and light grey skin, a shade lighter than his hair. He wore a dark blue denim hoodie with buttons, with dark green jeans. His cutie Mark, a silver hexagon with a treble and bass clef in black on it, was printed on the left bottom side of his hoodie. The boy standing at the other side had dark brown hair, violet eyes and very light lilac skin. He wore a white denim shirt with metal buttons and gold chains at the sleeves, and copper jeans. His cutie Mark, printed on a gold chain attached to his belt, was a wavy keyboard surrounded by little sparkles.

"Hello, Canterlot!" The red brown haired boy shouted through the Mic. The audience cheered. "I'm Allegro Flare!"

"I'm Cleffis Steel!" Shouted the Silver grey haired boy into his Mic.

"And I'm Concerto Dawn!" The Dark brown haired boy said.

"We're Triple Rewind!" They shouted to the happy crowd. "We'd like to start off this concert with one of your most favourite songs: Bye Bye Bye!" Allegro shouted, stepping back to line up with Cleffis and Concerto. "So sit back, and enjoy the show!"

Their fans applauded, so loudly that Aria thought her eardrums were going to burst. However, she couldn't help but feel curious about the group, so she decided to stay in there. As the first song came on, the fans fell silent, watching the three teenage boys sidestepping onstage, the lights pulsating onto them such that the audience was almost spellbound. Allegro, Cleffis and Concerto simultaneously raised their mics and started to sing.

_Bye bye bye_

_Bye bye_

_Bye bye_

_Oh oh oh_

Aria's eyes widened at their voices. No wonder they were so famous: their voices were perfectly in sync and melodious. Allegro pumped his fist in the air as the other lights shut off, leaving a lone spotlight shining on him. He started to sing.

_I'm doing this tonight_

_You're probably gonna start a fight_

_I know this can't be right hey baby come on_

_I loved you endlessly _

_When you weren't there for me_

_So now it's time to leave and make it alone_

As soon as the last line of the first verse left his lips, two more spotlights shone down onto Cleffis on Concerto, who joined in with different tunes such that their voices blended together perfectly.

_I know that I can't take no more_

_It ain't no lie_

_I wanna see you out that door_

_Baby bye bye bye_

As the song reached the chorus, the whole stage was flooded with lights. The platform beneath the boys' feet rose. The audience cheered hysterically.

_Don't wanna be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two_

_You may hate me but it ain't no lie_

_Baby bye bye bye_

_Don't' really wanna make it tough_

_I just wanna tell you that I've had enough_

_Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie _

_Baby bye bye bye_

The fan girls swayed drunkenly to the music, screaming and shouting. The only one who was unaffected so far was Aria, who stared at the three boys, dumbfounded. There was something about their voices...The music seemed to fade away as Aria recalled the times when she and the others still had their powers. Her eyes widened.  
>Listening closely to Allegro, Cleffis and Concerto's voices, Aria realised the way their voices sounded together was reminiscent of the way she, Adagio and Sonata's voices sounded together. When she realised this, she glanced at the other teenagers around her, amazed at how spellbound they seemed to the music. No wonder the group was doing so well. But that got her thinking of Adagio and Sonata. Where were they now?<p>

After spending time reading countless, boring books, Adagio left the library in search of a new place to hang around at. As she walked along the street, a delicious smell wafted into her nose. Her eyes widened, and she sniffed at the aroma. Her stomach, as if on cue, started to growl. She looked around, and realised the delicious smell was coming from…a TACO STAND?! Adagio flinched in disbelief at the thought of Tacos. She had always been annoyed at Sonata for supposedly being addicted to Tacos, but she herself had never eaten one because of her pride. Adagio scowled, before reluctantly crossing the road to the taco stand. "One taco, please." She said,, handing a few coins to the taco vendor. "Coming right up!" The vendor chirped cheerfully, taking out an empty taco shell and spooning the condiments inside. Adagio shoved her hands into her pockets and looked round. "The streets look empty today." She commented. The vendor shrugged as he placed the taco into a napkin, "Triple Rewind's having their first concert, that's why." "Triple Rewind?" "They're a famous boy group. You've never heard of them?" Adagio shook her head. "No." "Hmmmm, that's strange. But anyway, you should listen to their music. They have amazing voices!" The vendor replied with a chuckle, handing the taco to Adagio. "Your taco, miss!" "Okay, thanks." Adagio took the taco from him and walked off munching on it. _Hmmm, not bad._ She thought to herself. _Maybe Sonata was right about Tacos after all…_ She flashed back to what the taco vendor had said. _Triple Rewind…But thanks to the Rainbooms, our voices are no better, even compared to them, _she thought bitterly.

The upbeat music was filling the hall, seemingly taking control of the crowd. Aria, with her hood still pulled over her head, looked around in astonishment. Triple Rewind was starting to resemble a reversed version of The Dazzlings. They had no magic, obviously, but the upbeat tune that reverberated out the speakers possessed the minds of the audience, swaying them side by side, as their captivating voices intoxicated everyone. It wasn't long before Aria realised she was starting to sway slightly as well, and quickly stiffened. They were pretty impressive, but she definitely didn't want to turn into one of their crazy, diehard fan girls.

_Get up get up get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't I don't don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_You've got that one thing_

As the music went on, Aria kept her hood carefully over her head and observed the boys. They projected that same aura of confidence as The Dazzlings once had, but instead of evil smirks, they all had friendly smiles on their faces. They sang in varying tunes, exchanging soprano, alto and tenor amongst themselves. Allegro had a cool swagger, while Cleffis kept on waving at some of their screaming fans, and Concerto bounced a little with a lively expression on his face as he moved. As Aria's gaze swept over the boys, Cleffis coincidentally flitted his eyes in her direction. Their eyes met, and Aria found herself suddenly drawn into his hazel eyes. Cleffis continued to lock eyes with her as he sang, and after a while, he smiled at her and winked amidst the song. Aria blinked. Wait a second…had Cleffis just winked at her? That couldn't be possible. Aria stared at the silver-grey haired boy. He wasn't looking at her now, but closing his eyes and losing himself in the song. Aria shrugged to herself dismissively.

Arialooked at the boy's feet for the rest of the concert, but she could sense Cleffis's hazel eyes flickering over to her very often. It felt as though his eyes were burning a mark into the side of her face. _Quit looking at me!_ She silently scolded him. She was trying her best not to be affected by this, but she didn't like it when people stared at her while she was in such a state: powerless and disgraced. Furthermore, why would a guy like Cleffis keep glancing at her?

**Splashfire99:** Okay, just to clarify things a little…Allegro is the Italian term for 'fast', Cleffis was derived from the word 'clef', and a Concerto is a kind of music piece. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Dusk Meets Dawn

Chapter 3: Dusk Meets Dawn

**After The Concert**

"That was one of our most awesome concerts ever!" Said Concerto, as the trio got into their limousine outside the concert hall. "Concerto, you say that about every concert." Allegro remarked, as the three of them looked out of the windows and waved at their cheering fans. Their limousine drove out onto the road and turned off into the street. As the windows rolled up, Allegro frowned at Cleffis. "Cleffis, what were you doing flirting with that girl?" Cleffis raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry, what girl?" "The girl in the hoodie." Allegro replied sternly. "I saw you." "Yeah, I saw you too." Concerto piped up, raising the private glass so that their chauffeur couldn't hear them. Cleffis shrugged. "Maybe I did…but what's wrong with that?" Allegro looked appalled. "What's wrong with that? How many times have you been playing around with girls? I've lost count of the number of girls you've flirted with!" "Well, uh, in case you didn't notice, she wasn't really into us just yet." "So, you tried to 'charm' her into being into us?" Snapped Allegro. Cleffis rolled his eyes. "Well, DUH!" Concerto sighed in exasperation. _Some people never change…_ Just then, he noticed something coming up at the left outside the car. "Hey!" He said, lowering the private glass. "Could you let me off outside that café?" The limousine slowed to a stop outside the café, and Concerto hopped out of it. "You guys go ahead back to the hotel. "He called. "I'm in the mood for some hot chocolate!" "See ya!" Allegro and Cleffis waved goodbye to Concerto as he disappeared into the café.

Sonata sat at a table in the café, half sipping on a blue ceramic mug, filled with hot chocolate, half watching videos on her laptop. The café was pretty quiet, except for the occasional murmurs and clinking of utensils. It was only when a blast of warm air from outside hit her face did Sonata casually glance up. Someone was entering the café. Sonata almost went back to her laptop before pausing and taking a second look at the person. He had light lilac skin, violet eyes and dark brown hair. The boy closed the café door behind him, straightened his buttoned white denim shirt, and walked to the counter. "One hot chocolate, please." He said. For some reason, Sonata couldn't take her eyes off him, as he paid for his order at the counter. There was something about him… Finally forcing herself to turn back to her laptop, Sonata realised she felt different. She had never felt anything like this before. Her heart was suddenly beating faster, and she could feel heat rushing to her face. Not wanting the boy to notice how she was feeling, Sonata quickly plugged in her earpieces and let music flood her ears.

Waiting intently for his hot chocolate to be ready, Concerto glanced at the tray of light tray of snacks next to the cashier. "Oh, and can I have one of those pretzels?" He asked. The person at the counter placed the mug of hot chocolate on the table, and reached for a pretzel in the precariously stacked pile. Unfortunately, she accidentally knocked another pretzel off the pile, and it rolled off the counter and across the floor, collapsing right at a pair of pink boots. The wearer of the pink boots bent down, picked up the fallen pretzel and handed it to Concerto, who was scrambling over. "Did you want this?" She asked nervously. "Yeah, thanks." Concerto took the pretzel from her. "Sorry…"Muttered the café attendant. "It's fine." Said Concerto, throwing the pretzel into the bin. Calmly taking his hot chocolate and his own pretzel from the counter, he found himself automatically walking to the table where the girl with the pink boots was seated. "Hi." He smiled. The girl, who had light blue skin, dark pink eyes, long blue hair with dark blue streaks and was wearing a dark purple hoodie and jeans, looked up at him in surprise. "Hi…"She answered. Concerto set down his plate on the table before seating himself opposite her. "I'm Concerto Dawn. You?" The girl hesitated a while, before smiling and answering, "I'm Sonata Dusk." "Sonata?" Sonata's eyes quickly shot up to his face. "Yes?" "I mean...Sonata…that's a beautiful name." Sonata gave Concerto a surprised expression. "Tha-Thanks." She said, as though she wasn't used to getting a compliment like that. "I've never seen you around here." "Oh, that…my musical group is here on tour." Concerto replied.

The moment he mentioned the word 'musical,' he saw Sonata's eyes brighten even further. "You're from…a musical group?" She asked in disbelief. Concerto cocked his head to one side. "You mean…you've never heard of us?"

"No."

"Oh…No wonder you didn't know my name. Anyway, I'm a member of Triple Rewind. I'm surprised you don't know us, we're pretty big now." Concerto explained. Sonata tugged at her hoodie strings nervously. "I've been around for…a long time. I didn't really catch up on all the famous bands recently. I was into music myself." Sonata mumbled, and sighed. "You were?" Concerto asked excitedly. "What was the name of your group?" "Oh, we weren't that famous. We were just, um, taking part in a school contest. But we were defeated in the final round." Sonata said, not revealing much detail. Concerto, however, felt sudden interest in this topic. "If you don't mind…could you sing a little for me?"

Sonata's eyes widened in disbelief at that question. "I dunno..."

"Aw come on, you must have been good!" He urged. The girl shook her head. "I was back then, but…something happened. I don't have it in me anymore." Unfortunately, Concerto wasn't having it. "Just once?" He asked her. "Just to me?" Sonata hesitated for a while, before sighing. "Fine. But we'll have to go somewhere deserted."

***A few minutes later***

"_Oooo-waa-ohhh, Oooo-waa-ohhh, yew didn't know that yew fell…"_ Concerto winced at the sound of her voice as it resonated through the deserted alleyway. "_Oooo-waa-ohhh, Oooo-waa-ohhh, now that you're under our spell!_" Sonata croaked out, before shutting her mouth in embarrassment. Concerto looked awkward. "When you said you can't sing, you really can't." He admitted. Just then, some random guy dashed into the alley. "Are you two alright?" He asked, glancing around anxiously. "I heard screeching." Sonata looked down at her feet, face red with shame. Concerto noticed this, and turned to the guy with an awkward smile. "No, it's nothing." He reassured him. The man shrugged and walked off, scratching his head. "See?" Sonata said quietly. Concerto watched her with sympathy. Her face was still flushed red, and her eyes refused to meet his. Sonata felt so embarrassed and sad. Months had passed since she had lost her powers and while her voice became stronger with each time she fed off negative energy, her voice became worse and more croaky and hoarse with each time she didn't. _I'll never get my magic back, _she thought sadly. Just then, Sonata heard soft footsteps, and looked up to see that Concerto had taken a few steps toward her. She was startled to find him so close. It wasn't that close, but for some reason she found herself bothered by it. Her heart beat faster as Concerto started to speak.

"You know…maybe I could teach you?"

"What?" Sonata was surprised at this suggestion. The dark haired boy shrugged with a friendly smile. "I'll be here for a while. What if I teach you? Maybe one singing lesson per day?" That didn't sound too bad to Sonata. A feeling of exhilaration suddenly surged into her. "Okay, sure!" She chirped. "How long for each lesson?" The boy shrugged.

"How about…two hours?"

"Sure!" Sonata paused. "How much do I have to pay?" "How much can you afford to pay?" Concerto asked. "Uhhh…" Sonata's hopes fell again. "Not much. I lost everything after losing that contest." She muttered sadly. "Oh…then…" An idea struck Concerto. "What about you act as my personal assistant? Instead of paying me, you can assist me in exchange for your singing lessons." Concerto suggested. Almost at once, Sonata's eyes lit up again. "Really?" Then, to Concerto's surprise, she lunged forward and hugged him. And before he could respond, she pulled away. "Thanks!" She said cheerfully. "No problem." Concerto said, his face red. Sonata saw this. _Whoops, maybe I shouldn't have done that. I barely know him, after all,_ she thought. "So, we start tomorrow?" Concerto asked her. "Yeah, that's fine." Sonata saw him glance up at the sky. "It's getting late, I'd better get going. See ya, Sonata." Concerto said, giving her a bright smile. The two waved at each other before Concerto walked off. Sonata watched him leave before turning and heading off to her own home.

Sonata, using the money she had left from enchanting bank managers, had managed to afford a rather run-down apartment in an old, decrepit motel. The minute she got there, she quickly shut the door behind her. Her heart was still thumping wildly. _I don't understand! I've never felt this way before! What is this? _Sonata set her stuff on her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror, trying to trace the source of the problem. She hadn't ever felt this way until…Concerto. Once again, a feeling of exhilaration surged through Sonata the moment Concerto appeared in her head. She shook her head rapidly, trying to push his image out of her head, but the more she tried to shove it out, the faster it returned. _What's wrong with me?_ Sonata thought.

Just then, it hit her. She knew what she was feeling.

Oh…no.

Cleffis walked out of the KTV lounge, whistling contentedly to himself as he strolled down the street back to his hotel. The sky was a deep, dark blue above him, and stars glittered across it. What had he been doing in that Karaoke Lounge? Singing, obviously… and flirting, again. Cleffis Steel had no idea why, but he found it fun to just charm a girl and then charm another one, and so on and so forth. He was lucky that it hadn't damaged his reputation though: fans did love a celebrity playboy and heartbreaker. He only wondered why Allegro and Concerto always criticised him for this.

A flash of deep green across the street caught Cleffis's eye. He caught sight of a girl, wearing a deep green hoodie walking along the other side of the road, keeping her hood pulled over her head. It dawned on Cleffis that this was the same girl he had seen at the concert that afternoon, and she seemed rather downcast. Cleffis, ever the player, smirked to himself. _The good ol' Cleffis charm oughta cheer her up,_ he thought, making his way across the street toward her.


	4. Chapter 4: Unrequited

Chapter 4: Unrequited

**Splashfire99:** If anyone gets confused as to when Concerto and Sonata got each other's numbers, it was during the interval from when they were at the café talking to when Sonata sang to him in the alley.

Without any hesitation, Cleffis walked across the road towards the girl. She was walking a distance away from him, hands shoved in her pockets. Seconds later, she turned into a deserted alley. Cleffis followed her, but before he could turn into the alley he saw a big, burly guy shoving her against the wall and holding a knife to her throat.

"Cough up all your money!" The guy threatened. "I don't have any money." The girl said. The guy, unconvinced, got angrier. "Then cough up whatever you have on you!" He roared. As in answer to the robber's question, the girl suddenly raised both arms and gave him a big punch in the left cheek. Cleffis, watching from behind the wall, was too shocked to move. _Whoa, she's…tough_, He thought. The blow made the robber drop his knife and stagger backwards. The girl adopted a stance, ready to land another punch. The robber quickly recovered, let out another roar of outrage and charged toward her, but she swiftly dodged out of his path. He instead smacked himself right into the brick wall. Still strangely captivated by this event, Cleffis stared as the girl's hood fell back from the momentum of her movement. He could see her face more clearly now: light purple skin, violet eyes, and long violet hair with green streaks. Her hair was in two ponytails, both tied with Silver Star bands. And she looked more angry and annoyed than fearful.

Aria faced the robber as he stumbled to his feet, groaning in pain and swaying from side to side. This was really getting old. Having been in the human world for many years, she had run into robbers, lechers and other good-for-nothings many times, and eventually, she had adapted to these little…situations. She was confident that she didn't need to run away...She could take down any crook easily now. But one thing for sure, this guy in particular was bigger and stronger than the rest. Just how many more blows would he need to get knocked out? The robber steadied himslef angrily and tried to charge at her again, but out of the blue, a bolt of silver smacked into him before he could reach her, startling Aria. As the man fell over backwards, Aria realized the bolt of silver was a boy. He was around her age, and seemed oddly familiar. The silver-grey haired boy gave the man an accurate and precise blow to the head, which was just sufficient enough to knock him out. As if on cue, two policemen appeared at the mouth of the alleyway. "What's going on? We heard noises." One shouted. The silver-grey haired boy jabbed a finger at the man. "He tried to rob her." He said, nodding to Aria. Both policemen looked at her. "Are you okay, miss?" The other policeman asked. Aria nodded. "I'm fine." "Alright, then we'll just take this crook into custody." The first one said, the two hauling up the unconscious man and handcuffing him. As they did so, Aria remembered where she had seen the boy. Silver-grey hair…hazel eyes…it was the same boy from the concert! An alarm went off in Aria's head when she realised that it was none other than Cleffis Steel, and while the policemen were hauling the robber off, she quickly walked away. The winking thing which Cleffis had pulled off on her while she was at the concert gave her a rather bad feeling. But unluckily, she didn't make it very far before he caught up to her.

"H-hey!" The boy slowed to a stop beside her, as Aria made no effort to conceal the fact that she wasn't happy to see him. "What do you want?" She grumbled, refusing to look at him and crossing her arms. "You were at the concert, right? I saw you from onstage." Cleffis said, ignoring her expression. "Yes, I was." She grumbled again in reply. "I had a feeling it was you!" Cleffis exclaimed, his tone showing an amount of happiness. "I never got to know your name." Her name? Just what exactly was this guy up to?

Cleffis watched the violet haired girl hunch her back a bit more, a small scowl on her face as she thought over his words. After a while of more silence, she finally sighed in annoyance. "Aria Blaze." Came her rather frosty mutter. "Aria?" That sounded like a music-related name: just like his! Cleffis hid a pleased smirk. Knowing they probably had something in common was going to make charming her a lot easier. "Wow," he remarked to her coolly. "That name's almost as beautiful as you are." Aria's only response was that her scowl got bigger. Okay, so that compliment wouldn't work on her, and so Cleffis's mind expertly formulated something else. "So why were you at the concert? You're not a fan, obviously." "I just like music." The girl grunted. "I was bored and came upon one of your tickets." "Bored?" Cleffis echoed, letting out a disbelieving laugh. "Why would a girl like you be bored? You must've had a lot of guys after you." "Oh really? There were no boys after me." Aria scowled, her face showing more and more annoyance. "Don't ask me such a silly question, Clef." "It's Cleffis." The boy corrected, rather shocked at the cold response he was getting. She wasn't falling for any of his lines. And before he could do anything else, she let out another cold mutter. "I need to go now." With that, she quickly walked off into the street, leaving a dumbfounded Cleffis behind. This girl, wherever she was from…she was the first girl whom he'd failed to charm. He had no idea why, but Aria wasn't the least swayed by him or his lines. _Gah, cheer up, Cleffis, _He thought to himself with a shrug. _You'll have better luck with other girls._ But as he walked back to his hotel, ne word constantly echoed over and over again in his head, resonating through his brain.

_Aria…Aria…Aria…_

*The Next Day*

Concerto waited outside his hotel when his phone beeped. Concerto grinned to himself. He knew who that was. He took out his phone and glanced at the screen.

_Where 2 meet?_

Concerto smiled at the text and quickly answered it.

_Right outside Canterlot Garden Hotel. See u there: D_

As Concerto put his phone back into his pocket, he heard a voice.

"Concerto?"

At the calling of his name, the boy looked up. "Yes…?" His voice trailed off when he recognized a pair of amber eyes. This pair of eyes belonged to a beautiful girl with pale lilac, curly hair. Concerto's heart almost stopped beating when he saw her. This…this was impossible, this…couldn't be. He hadn't seen her in…four years! Shocked, he could only choke out a gasp. "Ch-Cherry Blossom? I haven't seen you in a long time!" Cherry Blossom smiled at Concerto. "I moved here those years ago. You've been getting famous lately, haven't you, pal?" She asked. Concerto's face grew hot, and he struggled to find words to say. "I…um…yeah, I'm famous. Triple Rewind, heh." He stammered sheepishly. Cherry nodded. "Yeah, I know." Concerto couldn't keep his eyes off Cherry. She looked so much more beautiful than he remembered, and…."So… you're here now…" He fumbled for words. "Would you… get back together? With me?" At that, Cherry's smile faded. "Oh…I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, Concerto." She told him. "I…I'm with someone else now." The poor boy's heart was smashed to bits when he heard that reply. That had been what he feared most when he'd spent so much time waiting for her like this. "I see…" He couldn't hide the dismay in his voice. "It's fine." Then, without further thought, he found more words slipping out of his mouth. "I've found someone else, too." "You have?" "Yeah. She's a pretty nice girl." "Really?" Cherry had a rather skeptical look on her face. "Who is she?" Concerto was at a loss. He forced himself to look the girl right in her amber eyes. What could he tell her? "She's, uh…"

"Hey, Concerto!"

Both turned to see Sonata running toward them, a big smile on her face and both eyes only focused on Concerto. Concerto smiled when he saw his new friend. "Sonata!" The girl launched herself right into his arms, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, twirling her around happily. Cherry watched the ecstatic pair, suddenly looking blank. "Who's this?" She asked quietly. Concerto set Sonata back on her feet and turned to Cherry. "This is Sonata, Sonata Dusk." He said, gesturing to Sonata, who gave a cheerful grin and waved at Cherry. "Sonata, this is Cherry Blossom, my ex-girlfriend." He saw Sonata freeze for a moment. "Your ex-girlfriend?" "Yep." Concerto said. "And Cherry, Sonata here is my…" He stopped short, an idea forming in his head. "Hold on a sec." He hastily told Cherry, before pulling Sonata round. "Listen, Sonata, I need you to do a favour for me." He whispered to her. "I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend." As expected, Sonata was shocked at his request. "Huh? Why?" "Just do it for me, okay?" "Okay…" Both teens turned back to Cherry, who had been waiting patiently. She hadn't heard a thing. "Okay, um…" Concerto pretended to look nervous. "Sonata's my…girlfriend." Cherry's eyes widened. "She's your girlfriend?" "Yep." Sonata quipped, happily allowing Concerto to take her hand. He couldn't help but gaze a little at Sonata as well: she looked just beautiful in her dark pink shirt with blue straps and pink skirt. It was cheering to see that Sonata looked livelier in terms of her outfit rather than wearing that dreary dark purple hoodie again. And, the look on Cherry's face told him that she felt the same about Sonata's appearance. "Wow, you look…beautiful." She said to Sonata, who flashed another big grin. "Thanks!" Concerto glanced around. "Come one, Sonata, we'd better go." He waved to Cherry. "I'll see you around, bye!" "Bye, Concerto." Cherry waved back, but Concerto could sense a tinge of unhappiness in her voice, which was quite pleasing to him.

"…That was your ex?" Sonata asked, once they had walked a safe distance. "Yeah, my ex. We started dating a few years before I became famous. We were childhood friends also." Concerto's face became dreamy at the memories. "I thought we'd be forever, that we'd hold on to each other no matter what, but…" His face darkened with sorrow. "She moved away, and the distance just…killed it. I still loved her, but in her heart, we'd grown too far apart." Sonata couldn't help but glance at Concerto as he spoke, sympathy and pity welling up in her heart. "She's here, but she told me she's…moved on…" He lamented. "I'm sorry about that." Sonata said comfortingly. "But…why'd you ask me to act as your girlfriend in front of her?" Concerto sighed sadly. "Sonata…I want her back with me. She has to realise that she shouldn't have broken up with me in the first place. I've waited for her, this whole time…"

Both Adagio and Aria always said Sonata was the dumbest of the sirens, and Sonata had no idea exactly how dumb. But once those words left Concerto's lips, everything in her head clicked into place. _Back with me…shouldn't have broken up…waited for her… _His words rang in her ears, as Sonata realised what was going on. And at the same moment, an arrow went right through her heart.

Her first love…loved another.


	5. Chapter 5: Things Complicate

Chapter 5: Things Complicate

"Good!" The photographer shouted, as the camera flashed over and over. "Magnificent! Brilliant!" Allegro tried his best to smile as he posed again and again. He had to act happy for the magazine photo-shoot…even if he hated the person he was doing it with.

The person whom he was referring to was a young teenage model around the same age as him-a girl with dark autumn hair, golden eyes and light orange skin. She was doing the photo-shoot and acting all flirty with him as they did so. "Aw, you're so nice, Allegro!" She gushed, giggling happily as she hugged his arm. "Enh." Allegro grunted through his forced smile. Once the photo-shoot was finished, Allegro quickly dropped his smile. "Okay, that's it. I'm outta here." He snapped, letting go of the girl's hand. Nevertheless, she clung on to him like a koala. "Come on, cutie!" She said. "Aren't we supposed to be a couple?" Allegro scowled, becoming more irritated by the second. "Only in the eyes of the public, Citrine." He said, yanking his arm away from her. "Aside from that, leave me alone." Not waiting for Citrine's response, he walked off. "Great photo-shoot there!" His manager-well, Triple Rewind's manager, Show Biz hurried over to Allegro as he was walking away. "Very convincing, about you and Citrine." Allegro sighed in exasperation. "Mr. Biz, I don't know about this. Why does it have to be HER? She's pretty and everything, but-"The boy paused. "-let me try to put this as gently as possible-I HATE her, Mr. Biz. Every inch of her." Show Biz let out a melodramatic sigh. "I know you do, but please, think of your group! It's doing well, partially thanks to that!" He said, grinning. Allegro groaned. "Ughhh. I'll try." He muttered, as the glass front doors slid open. "I'm going out for a break."

Allegro kept his hood pulled over his head as he walked down the street. Whenever the three of them-Allegro, Cleffis and Concerto-went out, they always did their best to keep a low profile. Well, not so much for Cleffis, but generally yes. They didn't want to get swamped by fans wherever they went.

As Allegro crossed the road, away from the photo studio, he couldn't help feeling…free. He did love his career, his bandmates and his manager- Show Biz was the best manager he could ask for. There was just ONE problem: Show Biz, as he name went, was just practically all show biz. He did everything to make sure that Triple Rewind was one of the most successful groups around…but this time he'd gone too far for Allegro. Over the months, Show Biz had noticed that Citrine Gem-a well-known teenage model-had taken an interest of sorts in Allegro. And, being all about show biz, He'd gotten Allegro to pretend to be swept up in a young, typical sweetheart romance with Citrine in public to gain attention, and even better, hired media companies to spread news and gossip. He insisted this publicity stunt would boost the popularity of Triple Rewind-which it was-but for Allegro, it was making him miserable, having been forced to be with someone he couldn't stand. Citrine Gem cared about nothing else except fame, fortune and looks, and only liked him because he was the lead singer of Triple Rewind. She was so detestable, that even Cleffis regarded her as trouble and tried to steer clear of her. Show Biz knew how much Allegro hated Citrine, but disregarded tat completely. And since Allegro was supposedly dating Citrine in the eyes of their fans and everyone else in public, Show Biz had told him not to find a real girlfriend, lest people get the wrong idea, which would lead to the group's popularity declining. Basically: as long as everyone dragged the "Alletrine" shipping (Goodness, even their names sound horrible together), Allegro could never find anyone else. Awesome.

These days, Allegro could only find peace alone, without that irritating Citrine or his over controlling manager. Concerto and Cleffis were okay, but overall, Allegro liked it best when he was by himself. So, here he was.

Deciding to find a quieter place than the streets, Allegro happened to spot a library across the road. _Perfect,_ he thought to himself. He usually didn't read, so this would be the last place anyone expected him to be at: which was the way he liked it. Glancing around to make sure no one was staring at him, Allegro Flare pulled his hoodie further over his head and headed for the library.

"So anyway, Triple Rewind's next concert is tomorrow, so I'm free today. What about we go somewhere to practice?" Concerto asked, as the two walked on. "Uh…Sonata?" Sonata shook her head and blinked. "Yeah, I-I'm fine with that." "Good." As Concerto looked ahead, Sonata's sadness and jealousy grew. She…couldn't believe this. Concerto Dawn was the first ever person she'd developed feelings for in all her years of being in the human world, but he already liked someone else! So much for adapting to a normal, human life. The only comfort that she had was that she was now his personal assistant and would get to spend more time with him than Cherry…for now at least. "So...where should we go?" She asked, trying to suppress the mixed feelings within her. "Hmm…" Concerto processed this. His hotel room? No way, a bit too private. The café? Probably not the best place, given the state of Sonata's voice. "I don't know, Sonata. We need someplace deserted and quiet." He mumbled thoughtfully. A lightbulb in Sonata's head instantly lit up. "I know a place like that!" She chirped, her pink eyes brightening up as she snagged Concerto by the arm and pulled him with her. "Come one!" Despite the conflict involving Cherry Blossom, Sonata couldn't help feeling excited: she had a chance to regain her beautiful singing voice!

Concerto allowed Sonata to lead him away from the city streets and into a park. It was surprisingly deserted for a Saturday morning, and so Sonata's eyes quickly found an empty bench, right beneath a huge, shady tree. "That'll do!" she said, tugging Concerto toward it. Both of them promptly settled themselves on the bench, as Concerto pulled a sleek, black smartphone from his pocket, along with a pair of grey earphones. "What's up first, Mr. Dawn?" Sonata asked teasingly, as she took out her laptop. The way Sonata called him 'Mr. Dawn' made Concerto smile as he swiped his finger across his phone screen. "Let's start at the basics. Here, take one end of the earpieces." He said, plugging the earphones into his phone. The pair each plugged one end of the earphones into their one of their ears, as Concerto pressed the play button on his phone screen. "First things first: you need to sing in tune." He explained. "Okay…" Sonata said, suddenly feeling nervous. A soft piano tune resonated in her ear. "Hold on, isn't this…?" "A Thousand Years by Christina Perri." Concerto confirmed. "Try to sing along."

_Heart beats fast  
>Colours and promises<br>_"_How to be brave, how kin I lurrve when I'm ahh-friaid to fall..._" Sonata cautiously started to sing along with the song, but as she expected, she was terribly out of tune. "_But watchin' yew stand ahhh-lone, all of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow…_"It was at this point at which Concerto decided to give her some help. "_One step closer..._" He sang with her.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

The stinging embarrassment Sonata had from her singing was numbed slightly when she heard her friend singing along with her, despite how out of tune she actually was. It was comforting, and Sonata suddenly felt encouraged. To be honest, she had never felt encouraged like this before. Adagio and Aria hardly encouraged her when they were together: all they did was put her down by pointing out how dumb she was and how unfocused she was on their goal. But now, Sonata suddenly was striven to do her best, for herself and Concerto. And as she continued to sing, she felt real happiness for the first time, and smiled to herself. Concerto, watching her expression, smiled too.

The library wasn't at all crowded that day, much to Allegro's relief. No one glanced up when he walked in. Many sat at the tables reading books, while others were looking around the bookshelves. Now to the next problem: what on earth was he going to do here? He wasn't a book lover, and couldn't stand books with long, complicated storylines. Plus he hardly went to the library, which meant he would have difficulties finding his way round this place despite the signs, labels and friendly librarians which he did not really consider helpful. But he had no choice, and so he walked right into the maze of bookshelves, still keeping his hood carefully over his head.

After a few seconds, the tall bookshelves started to loom over him intimidatingly, seeming more like a labyrinth. Okay, so Allegro wasn't that used to getting surrounded by books. Along some of the alleys, he could see several people conveniently leaning against the bookshelves reading. There was almost completely nothing to see here. Well, these people seemed to be intrigued by whatever they were reading, but for a non-reading pop star that lived in the fast lane, then there was nothing to see. Allegro quietly took a deep breath and mentally reminded himself to stay in this place until Show Biz called. It was at this point at which Allegro walked right into an alley which supposedly held English Fiction Books from D-F, according to the sign. Right near the end of the alley, there was a teenage boy and girl, visibly pretending to look at a book. A librarian was eyeing them suspiciously just outside the bookshelves, before deciding nothing was amiss and walking off. Once she was gone, the boy quickly pushed the book back into the bookshelf, grabbed the girl by the shoulders, and pulled her in for a kiss. Allegro (who was at the front of the alley) hastily pulled out a book nearest to him and pretended to read it. This sure felt awkward. However, it also hurt. Allegro would probably never experience real love like that as long as he was a celebrity.

"What a pair of lovesick fools."

A barely audible mutter from behind made Allegro's ears prick up. Who had said that? He turned around. Behind him, leaning against the bookshelf was a light yellow skinned teenage girl. She was busy reading a magazine, which implicated that she had made that tactful remark to herself, and that also gave him time to look at her more carefully. Besides the light yellow skin, the girl had very long and curly golden-autumn hair that had been tied into a huge ponytail behind her. Pink eyes flashed beneath her locks. She wore a dark, dull purple hoodie with jeans and sneakers. Aside from the noticeable long-ness of her hair, there was something else that kept Allegro from taking his eyes off her. Suddenly, he felt as though he was levitating in mid-air. Though the girl paid him no attention, his heart beat faster, and his legs stiffened, leaving poor Allegro stuck there like an ice sculpture, gazing hopelessly at her. Unfortunately, since she didn't notice him staring, the girl closed the magazine a few seconds later and went off. He could hear her disgruntledly humming a rather whiny tune to herself as she did so. _Who…who is she?_

Right at that time, as the autumn haired girl was preparing to exit the library, she collided with another girl. The two were knocked back from each other, rubbing their heads. After a few more seconds, they recovered and looked as though they were just about to start an argument when each stopped and stared in disbelief at the other person.

"Adagio?" "Aria?"


	6. Chapter 6: The Musician's Apprentice

Chapter 6: The Musician's Apprentice

Out of all the places in this awful human world, Aria had least expected to run into her former leader inside a library. And yet, here was Adagio Dazzle, in the flesh, standing in front of her, looking as shocked as she was. Somewhere deep down inside Aria, she had to urge to run forward and hug Adagio, and ask her where she had been, or how she was doing. But instead of that, she found herself forcing out a more unwelcoming question. "What are you doing here?" She asked her voice just as cold as always. She noticed Adagio hesitate for a moment, before a small scowl appeared on her face. "Reading." She muttered, looking down at the ground in embarrassment. Pfft, same old Adagio, Aria thought, rolling her eyes. After all, they both knew Adagio never read books, and Aria knew that Adagio would be too proud to admit that. "Why are you here, then?" Adagio asked, snapping Aria out of her thoughts. "Oh, me?" Said Aria. "Just wondering around, you know, ever since…" The two girls fell silent for a few moments when their defeat came to mind, and as it did, so did their resentment towards the Rainbooms. "Stupid Rainbooms." Adagio muttered. "Yeah…" Aria agreed quietly. _Ask her!_ A voice in her head urgently hissed. "Oh yes, Adagio, I was wondering, where is-""Sonata?" Adagio shook her head, her face showing no emotion. "I haven't seen her in days. But who cares, right?" "Right. She was the worst, after all." For some reason, Aria felt slight guilt as she said those words.

Hm, same old Aria, thought Adagio, watching her former fellow siren fold her arms and stare at the floor with that same, classic bored expression on her face. A small part of Adagio had hoped that Aria would say something warmer than her usual 'what are you doing here', but it seemed that things would never change with them. Also, that same classic cold attitude with the mention of Sonata. _But you started it,_ a voice in Adagio's head whispered. At that thought, the girl blinked and quickly disposed the thought. No time to think about Sonata now, she reminded herself. "What do you say we get out of this boring place or something?" She muttered to Aria. Aria shrugged in response. "Yeah, sure."

The two girls walked out of the library together side by side, but not really speaking. The memory of their last time together-their argument-was still fresh in their minds, making things very uncomfortable. The only reason why they weren't planning on ditching the other was because both had been alone, and wallowing in their respective pits of misery and self-pity for the past days. A decent person to accompany them would be fine. Although in Aria's case, she was still rather appalled at Cleffis' behavior the night before. The attitude he had shown her confirmed what she had suspected. Yes, she had been grateful to him for helping her, but only a playboy would talk like that. _'That name's almost as beautiful as you'?!_ Aria rolled her eyes again. _Puh-lease. _Who the heck did he think she was, a bimbo dumb enough to fall for such a cheesy pick up line? Concerning Cleffis Steel, chances of her ever liking him were absolutely zero. And as Aria thought about that, Adagio was thinking about her time in the library. She had been certain she hadn't attracted any attention, but just earlier she had the slight feeling that she was being watched at some point…

Unfortunately, the two of them, Adagio especially, were so deep in thoughts that both didn't realise they were crossing a road. Aria was the first to get snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed something approaching and speeding up towards…

"Adagio, look out!" She found herself shouting. Aria's yell was sufficient to quickly pull her former leader back to reality, and it was only then Adagio's vision refocused on reality.

There was a car speeding down the road toward her.

_Oh, crap!_ Adagio thought, eyes widening in dismay as she sought to step out of the way. But the car was already very close; her reaction time wouldn't save her now. But seconds before the car would make impact, Adagio suddenly felt a hand close over her left arm and yank her out of the car's path. She stumbled backwards onto the pavement, the car flashing past her as she did so, missing her by just a few inches.

Adagio heaved a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, trying her best to recover quickly from the shock. _Whew! I was really lucky Aria was fast enough to-_ "That was a close one." A voice said. Adagio stiffened. _Now hold on, that's not Aria's voice. _Her eyes snapped open and she looked up. The person holding her arm, who had saved her from a hit and run, was not Aria at all. In fact, Aria was just right beside the stranger, staring at her worriedly. Adagio's rescuer was a bluish-green eyed boy with red-brown hair. His skin was light brown, and he wore a red shirt with a brown jacket hoodie and tie, the hoodie pulled over his head. He also donned a pair of black jeans and sneakers with fiery imprints. His cutie mark was a microphone with a sun behind it.

Stunned, Adagio stared up at the stranger. His brown tie dangled down towards her as he knelt down beside her, still gripping her arm. His bluish-green eyes flashed with concern. "You alright?" He asked her. Adagio managed a nod. "Yes, I'm fine." The boy pulled her to her feet, and she dusted herself off. "Thanks, err, whoever you are." She said to the boy. The boy, for some reason, turned a bit pink and scratched his head in embarrassment. "Oh, it was nothing, really..." Suddenly, Adagio found herself yanked around. "Excuse us for a moment." Aria said to the boy hastily, who smiled and nodded politely. "Aria, now what are you doing?" Adagio hissed. "Don't you know who that boy is?" Aria said. Adagio glanced at him briefly. "No…"Aria let out a small groan of exasperation. "Adagio, that's Allegro Flare! He's the lead singer for a group called Triple Rewind!" That name definitely rang a bell for Adagio. That was the exact same group the taco vendor had told her about! "A musical group?" Adagio narrowed her eyes haughtily at Aria. "So? What about them? Didn't I mention the last time we saw each other that we have nothing to do with that anymore?" "No, it's just that…" Aria paused to formulate the correct words. "Th-the way they sing, it's just like how we used to sing!" As Aria had hoped, Adagio's pink eyes brightened. "What?" "I'm serious! I went to their concert, and they sing just like us! You know, Allegro takes the lead, while the other two members do backup vocals. And their voices blend together perfectly!"

Allegro watched the two girls whispering to themselves urgently and sighed to himself. They'd probably already guessed his identity. At this, he shrugged, bracing himself for the worst. However, the two girls pulled out of their conversation, and turned to face him with smiles on their faces. Even regardless of whether they were crazy Triple Rewinders or not, Allegro's heart leapt once again when he looked at the golden-autumn haired girl. "You're…Allegro, right?" The violet haired girl said. "Lead singer of a famous boy group?" "…Yes?" "We heard you guys sing pretty well. And, uh…we love to sing too." Allegro found himself surprised. "You do?" "Well sort of. We used to sound good," The golden autumn haired girl cut in. "But something happened, and we kind of lost our good voices. So you know, we were wondering if you could tutor us for a bit…" _Tutor?_ Allegro, throughout his career, had never actually tutored anyone before. "Me? But I'm not really…" "It's okay if you don't want to." Said the golden-autumn haired girl, smiling kindly. "But it's just that we love to sing…" Her pink eyes shone in the sunlight, and Allegro couldn't help but be drawn in. "Well, then, sure."

_Yes!_ Aria thought triumphantly. "…But I do have a very tight schedule, being a pop star and all. I can't tutor both of you at the same time." _What?_ Aria's hopes fell again. "Maybe I can go ask my other group mates to help." Allegro suggested helpfully. Aria and Adagio both nodded. "Sure, anything!" Adagio said. "Let's go!" "Hold on," Said Allegro. "I didn't get your names yet." "My name's Aria Blaze." Aria quickly spoke up. "And I'm Adagio Dazzle." Adagio said. As Aria had suspected, Allegro let out a disbelieving laugh. "Your name is Adagio? Really?" "Uh, yeah." Adagio's expression quickly told Allegro that she wasn't joking about her name being the direct opposite of his. "Okay, then. Let's head back to the photo studio. My other group mates should be there now." He said, walking off. Adagio and Aria followed him, pleased. _Finally, we can get our voices back_! Aria thought. _But…oh, wait. Allegro's taking us to his other group mates…_She sighed mentally. _Oh no, not again._

When the three of them returned to the studio, the light of day was already starting to fade. Cleffis had already returned from wherever he had been, and was presently sipping an iced tea. As the three came in, he looked up. "Oh, hey Allegro! Who are..." His voice trailed off when he saw Aria. Aria bit her lip and quickly took a small step behind Allegro. Cleffis, however, got up from his chair, gaping at her. "…Aria?" Allegro and Adagio whipped round to face Aria. "You know him?" Adagio asked in astonishment. Aria sighed and stared at the floor. "You could say that." She muttered. "Why are you here suddenly?" Cleffis asked her, his voice gentle. "Uh…" "Hey, I'm back!" A voice called. Everyone turned to see Concerto come in, someone walking behind him. "Hey Concerto, where have you been?" Allegro asked, as his group mate approached them. "There's someone I really want you guys to meet." Everyone's eyes quickly flashed to the person who was walking behind Concerto. Adagio and Aria's eyes widened. Wait…was that blue hair? Pink eyes? It couldn't be…

"SONATA?!" Sonata jumped at the sudden yell of her name. It was only then she caught sight of none other than Adagio and Aria standing with Allegro and Cleffis. "Oh my-what-"She gasped out, stopping and edging closer to Concerto. Concerto shot her a confused look. "You…know those girls?" He asked. Sonata nodded meekly. "Yeah, I know them. They, uh w-were my fr-"She stopped short." Sch-Schoolmates. Canterlot High, you know…" As far as Sonata remembered, Adagio and Aria had only been her fellow sirens, and were certainly not her friends. They would never see her as a friend. "Concerto, these are Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze." She continued, trying to muster up her usual bubbly smile. "And, you are?" Allegro asked, looking at Sonata. "Uhh, Sonata Dusk. Heh." Sonata smiled awkwardly at the others.

"Anyway, Sonata. What are you doing with Concerto?" Aria asked, raising her eyebrow curiously. "She's' my assistant." Concerto replied in answer to her question, patting Sonata on the shoulder as she blushed with embarrassment. "Temporarily of course. I'm teaching her to sing."

_What?!_ Adagio and Aria both gaped at Sonata, who tried her best to avoid their gazes. Concerto went on talking, not noticing how awkward she looked. "We started today. She still needs some practice." He said. However, he stopped when he saw the shocked looks on Adagio and Aria's faces. "What?" "We were thinking the exact same thing!" Adagio said, giving out a forced laugh. "What a coincidence!" "They asked me just now." Allegro explained sheepishly. "But I only have time to teach one of them. Concerto, you can continue to teach Sonata. What about you, Cleffis?" "I'll teach Aria." Cleffis replied without hesitation. He quickly sidled himself up beside her, as she narrowed her eyes at him, not saying a single word. "Okay, so…" Allegro turned to Adagio with a smile. "I guess I'll be the one tutoring you." Adagio smiled back. "Sure. Would it be fine for both me and Aria to act as your assistants like Sonata? We have to do something in exchange for your kindness." Allegro's heart jumped again. "Of course." As everyone was talking excitedly at once, Sonata slowly edged herself to the door, hoping to make an escape from her two former fellow sirens. But she didn't get very far when Adagio yanked her back to stand next to her and Aria. "If you guys don't mind, we're pretty thirsty..." Adagio lied to the three boys. "It's okay, the drink counter's in the next room. Go ahead." Concerto said. "Thanks!" Aria chirped, before they tugged Sonata quickly out of the room.

In the next room, Adagio and Aria faced Sonata, narrowing their eyes at her. "How did you get to them first?" Aria questioned suspiciously. Sonata shrugged, her face pale. "L-look, it's just that…I met Concerto at a café. I mentioned my singing was horrible, and he offered to teach me, so-""Is that it?" Adagio asked, folding her arms in an arrogant manner. Sonata nodded quickly. "Y-yes!" She stuttered, feeling intimidated. Why were they asking her this? Did they think she would have an ulterior motive in getting Concerto to tutor her? However, Sonata saw Adagio's expression change. The golden-autumn haired girl slapped her forehead with a sigh. "I knew it. You're as clueless as always, Sonata." She muttered. Aria stared at Adagio. "Uh…clueless about what?" She asked. Adagio paused and looked at Aria.

"Oh, for goodness sake, you two are unbelievable."

Adagio walked in the middle of Aria and Sonata and pulled them together. "Girls, don't you know what this means?" She asked. Sonata saw that same evil smirk appearing on Adagio's face. _Oh, no…Adagio, please don't…_ "I have no idea." Said Aria. "The last time, we got ourselves defeated by those Rainbooms because all we relied on our magic pendants the whole time." Adagio snapped. "Those were the only objects that we had left from Equestria that was able to contain negative energy and convert Equestrian Magic to a strong source power that we could use!" "Yeah…so?" Sonata asked, her voice quiet and nervous. "Only idiots depend on objects like that!" Adagio replied smoothly, looking rather pleased to take the lead once more. "Those three fools are willing to teach us to sing. If we get our voices back, that'll make things easier when we want to regain our powers. The next time we get defeated, our voices won't be affected." Aria smirked. "Now THAT is a good plan, Adagio." "The Dazzlings are back!" Adagio said, a sinister smile on her face. "Uh, y-yeah…" Sonata mumbled. Both Adagio and Aria turned to stare at Sonata harshly. "Is there something you want to say?" Aria said coldly. The glares coming from both the girls made Sonata swallow and shake her head meekly. "No, I'm fine with that."

But inside, Sonata's heart welled up with dismay. This was not what she had wanted. She didn't want to go back to being a power-hungry siren like Adagio and Aria again. But she had no choice.

_Sigh…here we go again…_


	7. Chapter 7: New Friends, New Rivals

Chapter 7: New Friends, New Rivals

_Perfect. Just perfect,_ Sonata thought, heading down the busy streets with a grim look on her face. By her side, for once in a long while, were Adagio and Aria. They were back to wearing the same outfits they had worn at Canterlot High, like she already was, and both had those same, pleased, "We're gonna rule the world" smirks plastered on their faces. Sonata tried her best not to show how upset she was, now that her power-hungry fellow sirens were back in her life. Now that they had a shot at regaining their powers, Adagio insisted the trio stick together like old times, except during the tutoring. After Sonata had said her apartment couldn't house two more people, Adagio and Aria had rented two more apartments at the motel Sonata was staying at. They had even gotten into an intense argument with the motel manager because there were already people staying in the motel rooms closest to Sonata's, and no matter what the sirens yelled at him, he refused to have these people relocated. Eventually, Adagio and Aria had no choice but to settle for two other apartments that were on the same floor. The only consolation that Sonata had was that these two rooms were situated far down the hallway, a safe distance from hers. But apart from that, Sonata back to being a member of the Dazzlings. A reluctant one, this time.

The night before had changed everything, and now Adagio and Aria were assistants and apprentices to the other two respective members of Triple Rewind. Sonata couldn't help but feel pity for Allegro and Cleffis: the two boys were nothing but mere tools to Adagio and Aria. Concerto, the boy who was tutoring her, meant a lot more to her than just a tool or a mentor. But sadly, he would never notice since he had his eyes on someone else already, and now Sonata's heart still ached every time she remembered how Concerto talked about Cherry Blossom.

Anyway, the three were on their way to meet up with the three boys outside their hotel. They were all excited, obviously-except for Aria. She did want her powers and her voice back, but she definitely wasn't going to stand spending time with her mentor, Cleffis the playboy. Of all three, Cleffis had to choose her. What in the world was that guy's problem? Hadn't she already made it clear to him that she didn't like him? But regardless, she had no choice, regardless of how much she hated his behavior. After all, he was her only chance in getting her voice back. At this thought, Aria swelled up a little and braced herself mentally for any nonsense he could pull on her later on.

"There you are!" Allegro called, seeing the three girls approaching. "Well, we'd better hurry; Triple Rewind's next concert is in six hours' time! Come on, Adagio!" Adagio nodded, hiding an evil grin as she ran over to Allegro. As the two left, Sonata and Concerto shared a hug, as Cleffis walked over to Aria. "Hey." Cleffis said. "Hey." Aria grunted, avoiding his gaze. "So…maybe we try the nearby KTV lounge?" "….sure." "Okay then let's-""Hold on Cleffis. Can I borrow Aria for a moment?" Concerto interrupted. Cleffis nodded. "Yeah." "Thanks." Concerto quickly led Aria a bit further from Cleffis with a cautious look on his face. Aria crossed her arms skeptically. "What is it, Concerto?" "Well, I just….needed to warn you about Cleffis. He has a very bad habit of, uh…flirting. You'll be working very closely with you for a while, so you'd better not fall for his supposed charm." Aria gave a scoff. "Me? Fall for him? Relax, Concerto. I appreciate you warning me, but I knew that guy was trouble the moment I saw him. There's NO way I'll fall for a guy like that!"

Adagio and Allegro left the hotel and walked down the street. Allegro's heart, for some reason, couldn't slow down. _Jeez, what is wrong with you?_ He scolded himself. _Stop!_ Allegro knew perfectly what was wrong with him; he hated and liked it at the same time. He liked it because this was the first time he felt this way, but he hated it because this wasn't supposed to happen. Goodness, what would Show Biz say?! In contrast, however, while Allegro was gradually walking closer and closer to Adagio with every step, Adagio wasn't walking closer to him at all, instead walking stiffly apart from him, head held high. _At last,_ she thought to herself. _We can make this whole world adore us after all! _"So, where are we going, Allegro?" She asked him with a fake friendly grin. Allegro sighed with exasperation. "The, uh…Canterlot Shopping Mall. My manager's waiting for me to do a short autograph session." "Hold on…we're not going to have a singing lesson yet?" "No. Sorry, that will have to wait until later…" Adagio's heart welled up with dismay and impatience, but she quickly tried to force it back down. She had to put up with all this pop star stuff: she was, after all, supposed to act temporarily as Allegro's assistant.

When Allegro and Adagio entered the mall, a black haired guy with dark glasses and a snazzy businessman suit rushed over to greet them. "You're here at last, Allegro!" The man said. Allegro nodded, his facial expression unreadable. "Morning, Mr. Biz." Mr. Biz caught sight of Adagio. "Who's this?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously. Adagio, willing to take any kind of challenge, narrowed her eyes back at him. "I'm his new assistant, Mister. I'm supposed to follow him around." She said coldly. Allegro awkwardly stepped between the two. "Ahem, Mr. Biz, this is my new assistant and apprentice, Adagio Dazzle. And Adagio, this is my manager, Mr. Biz." He explained. At this, Mr. Biz leaned backwards, eyeing Adagio. "Okay, you're his assistant, hm? That's fine. But don't get too close to him." He said cheerily. "He already has a-""ALLEGRO!" A high pitched squeal cut off Show Biz's sentence, and a young teenage girl wearing a flashy cocktail dress, heels and large hoop earrings rushed over, enveloping Allegro in a hug. Thousands of fans swarmed over and crowded around them, screaming excitedly. Adagio, taken aback by the sudden chaos, glanced around. Some of the fans were holding signs above their heads which said the word "Alletrine", mostly decorated with hearts or cupid arrows of some sort. _Alletrine? What kind of retarded word is that?_ Thought Adagio, turning back to see the girl still hugging Allegro. Allegro was hugging back, but for some reason, he didn't seem too comfortable. "Hey, Citrine." He mumbled. As the girl finally released Allegro, Adagio walked towards them, crossing her arms. "So, I'm taking it that this girl here is your girlfriend, and that Alletrine is your shipping name?" She asked, unimpressed. "She's not my-"Allegro started to protest, but Citrine quickly cut him off. "Of course he's my boyfriend!" She said, smiling sweetly at Allegro. "And…who are you?" She stared at Adagio, who seemed unfazed by this new supposed threat. "I'm Adagio Dazzle, his new assistant and apprentice. Allegro here is teaching me how to sing." She replied coolly. "Yes." Show Biz agreed with Adagio, hastily tapping Citrine's shoulder. "Don't ruin the impression the public has on you." He hissed into her ear.

As Show Biz whispered to Citrine, Adagio turned to Allegro. "You have a girlfriend?" She asked. Allegro, looking mortified by this question, lowered his tone to answer her. "Only to the public. It's just a stupid publicity stunt to get our group famous." He muttered to her. _A publicity stunt?_ Adagio knew what that was. But before she could answer, Citrine rushed to Allegro's side and linked arms with him happily. "Come on sweetie," She said. "Let's go sign some autographs!" Allegro had no choice but to force out a smile and nod. "Sure." Citrine then turned to Adagio. "And as for you," She said haughtily. "You'd better change your outfit. Spiked boots are so out of fashion." And with that, she and a hapless Allegro strolled off into the crowd of screaming fans. Adagio stared after them, completely and utterly appalled. Regardless of whether she had an evil plan to take over the world or not, one thing was for sure: Adagio Dazzle did not like Citrine Gem.

The KTV lounge that Cleffis and Aria walked into was completely engulfed with flashy lights and music. Teenagers, mostly girls were filling the place. And the minute Cleffis and Aria walked in, there were squeals of excitement all over the place. Aria rolled her eyes as she saw crowds of girls quickly rushing toward them. _Here we go…_She thought to herself. "Omigosh, it's Cleffis Steel!" One girl shrieked. Cleffis, as Aria had expected, flashed a charming smile at the girls, as they giggled and batted their eyelashes at him. "Hi there." He said. Just one greeting like that made some girls squeal loudly again.

"He looks so cute!"

"I'm your biggest fan!"

Shouts of excitement filled the place. One particular girl who was closest walked over and smiled at Cleffis. "Hi, Cleffis." She said with a grin, taking his hand. Cleffis smiled back at her. "Oh, it's you again." He said, pulling her close to him as she giggled like a lunatic. Just watching them made Aria want to throw up. "I'm thirsty." She coldly muttered to Cleffis, pushing her way out of the crowds and heading for a drink table nearby. "Who's that?" She heard the girl's voice behind her. "Oh…she's my assistant." Came Cleffis' answer. Aria rolled her eyes in annoyance_. Did Concerto really expect me to fall for a guy like that? Blech! In his dreams!_

However, what Aria didn't know, was that Cleffis's hazel eyes followed her as she shoved her way out of the large swarm of fans. And suddenly, an uneasy feeling was washing over him, clinging to him such that he immediately found himself dropping his fan's hand at his own accord. "Are you okay?" The girl asked him, sensing his sudden change in feeling. "…Yeah, I'm okay." He told her. But despite this, his eyes quickly flitted over to Aria's disappearing form in the crowd a distance away.

Was he feeling…guilty?


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets

Chapter 8: Secrets

"Quite an improvement you made today." Concerto told Sonata as they walked back to Amethyst Concert Hall. "You managed to sing in tune a bit better than our first session." Sonata nodded, a fake cheery look on her face. Morning had passed in a flash, and for her it hadn't been a good one. She'd managed to get her progress in singing a little more ahead of Adagio and Aria's, but while she was happy about that bit, Concerto had spent a large period of their lesson talking and talking about Cherry Blossom. To be honest, though Sonata sympathized with Concerto for having his heart broken like that, she felt that it was hopeless for him to keep pining for his ex like that. And….it hurt. Concerto didn't realise it, but it hurt, every time he mentioned Cherry. _I miss her…_Concerto's voice once again resonated in Sonata's head, and tears stung her eyes. _Please stop…_ "Are you alright? You're tearing." Concerto said, looking at her in concern. Sonata blinked, quickly drying her eyes with her hand. "No, I'm fine. The sun is in my eyes." She said, motioning to the bright sun glaring down at them from above. Concerto shrugged. "Oh. Hot day, huh?" "Yep." Hurt welled up in Sonata's heart. _He'll never notice me the way I do._

**In the Amethyst Concert Hall**

"So, how was your time with Clefford?" Adagio asked Aria backstage, as Allegro and Cleffis headed to their separate dressing rooms to prepare for their next concert. Aria scowled, making a face. "Ugh, horrible. Cleffis didn't teach me to sing at all. He was way too busy flirting around with his fan girls." Adagio made a face of disgust. "Ewww! What a jerk!" She commented, grimacing. "How about your time with Allegro?" Aria asked. "I bet it wasn't as bad as mine." The moment Adagio heard Aria's words, Citrine's arrogant expression popped back into her mind, making her scowl and clench her fist. "…what?" Aria asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. _Don't tell me Allegro's just like Cleffis!_ Adagio's reply came out as an angry growl. "I met the most stuck-up, snobby celebrity ever at the shopping mall. She made fun of my boots." Well, that sounded normal to Aria. Adagio was bound to rant about something like that, given she was almost as uptight about fashion as that stupid purple haired girl from the Rainbooms. "Jeez!" Adagio muttered, her pink eyes glittering with hate as she recalled what had happened. "Not to mention that girl is supposed to be Allegro's fake girlfriend! I can't stand the sight of her now!" "Hold on, Allegro has a fake girlfriend?" Aria stared at her leader, baffled. "What do you mean fake?" "His manager got him to pretend to be in love with this teenage model named Citrine in order for the band to gain publicity." Adagio said with a shrug. "Don't get me wrong, though: he can't stand her either." _Ughhhh,_ Aria thought. _I would never want to be managed by someone like that. _It only occurred to her now that she hadn't met Triple Rewind's manager yet. "Did you meet his manager?" She quickly asked Adagio. Adagio's scowl deepened. "Yes. He's an idiot, just like Citrine." "Who's an idiot now?" A voice said. Startled, both girls turned to see Concerto and Sonata entering the stage door. "You'd better be careful." Concerto warned. "Mr. Biz could be here any minute now. You should keep your volume down if you want to say that stuff about him. But I'm not really disagreeing with you though, concerning Allegro." He patted Sonata on the shoulder. "I gotta go get ready for the show." He told her softly. "See ya." Sonata gave him a small wave as he went off. "Bye…" Aria observed Sonata's expression. Wait…was Sonata actually smiling?! A real, natural smile?! "Why are you looking at him like that?" Aria found herself blurting out. Realising Aria had noticed, Sonata's expression turned from happy to startled. "Looking at him like what?" She asked, dropping her smile. Adagio, who had stopped grumbling after hearing Aria's question to Sonata, walked over to the siren and peered hard at her face. Her eyes widened in complete disbelief.

"Were you actually enjoying your time with that guy?"

"Wha-what do you mean by that?" Sonata said. "No!"

"You're turning pale." Adagio replied haughtily. "You DID enjoy your time with that guy!" Sonata sighed in defeat. "Oh, dear…" "Sonata, our one and only goal here is to get our voices and powers back. We don't have any time for any ridiculous sentiments like friendship. It's a weakness!" Adagio snapped, towering over Sonata in an intimidating manner. Sonata recoiled, letting out a whimper that was barely inaudible. Aria stood by, watching the blue haired girl shrinking away from their golden haired leader. For some reason, she didn't feel like partaking in the confrontation. "B-but-" Sonata stuttered fearfully. "You're not in love with Concerto, are you?!" Adagio questioned fiercely. "I'm not!" Sonata quickly protested, eyes wide. Adagio leaned closer to Sonata's face, her pink eyes ablaze with fury. Sonata gulped. _Oh, no._

"She's not in love with Concerto." Aria said. Sonata and Adagio turned to look at her as she stood there crossing her arms. Adagio's eyes flashed. "She's not?" "Trust me, she isn't." Aria said firmly. Adagio processed this for a moment before scowling and retreating from her intimidating posture to a relaxed one. "Fine." She said. "But you'd better not grow too close to him. Got it?" Sonata quickly nodded. "Yes." As Adagio walked off, Sonata sat down quietly against the wall, avoiding Aria's gaze. _Adagio's on my tail._ She thought to herself with alarm. _What should I do?_ Her first thought was to perhaps try her best to conceal her feelings for Concerto, but she knew she would find it very difficult. As for getting over him, it was just as hard. After a while, Sonata decided that maybe it was best to think over this slowly. But still, something else nagged at her. How did Aria know whether she was in love with Concerto or not? Perhaps…Aria didn't know and had been defending her on purpose? No, that couldn't be. Aria was just like Adagio: she would never defend the siren she always called 'the worst'.

Aria, however, found herself surprised at how amazingly calm she was feeling now. Had…had she just helped Sonata? Aria didn't know for sure if Sonata really was developing a crush on Concerto or not, but for some reason, Aria couldn't stand by and watch Adagio stare down at Sonata like that. _What's happening to me?_

Cleffis peered at himself in the mirror. _You look fine, you idiot,_ he could hear a voice telling him in his head. _Hurry up and wear your jacket._ Cleffis walked over, grabbed a silver jacket hanging from the doorknob, and hurriedly put it on. As he did so, he unsuccessfully attempted to shake off the feelings from this morning, but the guilt continued to cling onto him like a giant leech. Just what was it about Aria that was making him feel like this? Cleffis pondered this as he tried to put on his sneakers. He had gone through a lot of girls in his career, but never had a girl affected him like this. _Now wait a second… _Cleffis paused, wires suddenly connecting in his head. _I'm in love with her, aren't I? _He wasn't expecting an answer, but as he reached for the doorknob, Cleffis knew perfectly that the answer was 'yes'.

"You'll be okay waiting in here until the concert finishes?" Concerto asked. Sonata smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just need something to pass the time…" "I think I have something." Concerto went over to his bag, hanging on a peg on the wall of his dressing room. Rummaging through the bag, he pulled out a book. "You like reading?" He asked her. Sonata shrugged. "Ummm…I'm alright with it." She decided. Concerto smiled and handed her the book. "It's a book of Grimm's fairytales. It's not the children's version, so it should be okay for you to read. Just don't damage it; it's one of my favourites." "Thanks, I won't!" Sonata took the book as Concerto disappeared out the door, a distant screaming of fans following soon after. Walking over and sitting herself in a chair, Sonata looked through the book. _Huh,_ she thought, _not bad for a bunch of fairytales. _Just as she was flipping the pages, a piece of writing paper fell out and drifted onto the floor. "Whoops!" Sonata gasped, quickly bending over and fishing it back up. However, something on that writing paper caught her eye.

_Time to run, run and flee_

_Into a magic fantasy_

_Fairytale worlds that don't exist_

_But in your head, they do_

_What?_ Sonata peered closely at the handwritten words, forgetting that this was Concerto's book and that she, as his assistant, was supposed to be respecting his privacy. Each sentence rhymed with the next sentence perfectly. _Is…this poetry or something?_ Sonata re read the lines over and over. Hold on…this didn't seem so much like poetry. The word 'Chorus' was written above the stanza in big bold marker ink. Was this stanza supposed to be part of a song?


End file.
